Mejor que los tulipanes - Pokémon Special
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Fue la maldición más grande que me ha caído desde el insomnio de primavera. Es horrible no poder compartirlo con nadie y tratar de aparentar una "normalidad" que no me corresponde. Siento que estoy mintiéndoles a todos, sobre todo a quien más quiero: pero es mejor así.


_**Mejor que los tulipanes - Pokémon Special**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Pokémon no es mío, lastimosamente.

**_Advertencia:_** Creo que ninguna grave. Las sensuales líneas indican un cambio de tiempo (ya sea horas o días).

**_Nota inicial:_** Dedicado a Brian, con quien empiezo a pagar mis deudas de fics xP

* * *

><p>Hay un momento en la vida de ciertas personas en el cual deciden alejarse del ser que más quieren para evitar dañarlo de la peor manera posible. Engañan al mundo entero con tal de que la situación no se no se les salga de las manos, ocultan el lóbrego secreto de su indiferencia con una sombra arrogante. Porque no hay nada más difícil que sacrificarse para que la sociedad retrógrada no tilde a un intento de ser feliz como algo antinatural.<p>

* * *

><p>–¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de estos temas? Yo siempre te cuento sobre todos los chicos espectaculares con los que me cruzo –dijo alardeando– y tú ni me dices quién era ese admirador secreto que te envía las extrañas cartas.<p>

–¡Que son de mi tío!

–Vamos, querida… Cuéntame, en todo caso, cómo va esa "amistad" con Red. Sé que ustedes se aman. Blue lo sabe todo.

Rió pícaramente.

–Eso es solo amistad, como dices. Red es una genial persona. Algunas veces pienso que debería ser chica para que pueda acompañarme a la sección de ropa para damas y así conversemos más acerca de lo retórica que es la vida y también de…

–¡Ya empezaste de nuevo! Me molestan demasiado tus discursos filosóficos ¡Y no evadas el tema! –ahora fingió leve enojo– Por lo menos, debes pensar que algún chico conocido es atractivo.

–Admirar la belleza física no simboliza nada –respondí algo fastidiada.

–¿Nunca te ha atraído alguien?

Pallet Town. Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Sesión de manicure sin razón importante. Era divertido verla emocionada con esas cosas superficiales, era divertido tratar de entender su punto de vista. Y claro, yo estaba allí porque era su mejor amiga.

Me quedó mirando por unos segundos con la sonrisa y la mirada conjugadas perfectamente para que su curiosidad surgiera conmigo. Pero, no tenía una respuesta alentadora. Realmente, nunca me he sentido atraída por nadie. Simplemente sé que estoy rodeada de personas excelentes, con un corazón enorme y que yo nunca dañaría.

* * *

><p>Le di muchas vueltas al asunto. Me preguntaba qué es lo que debería sentir cuando alguien especial se cruzara en mi vida. No creía que lo de las mariposas fuera cierto, lo consideraba uno de esos clichés que usan los escritores para lograr un mayor público en sus obras. Navegando por artículos en la web, encontré un blogger que opinaba sobre la fiebre del amor. En otra situación, no me hubiera interesado por él. Un fragmento de su ensayo me conmocionó.<p>

_"Poetas hablan exaltadamente de estos temas sin ni siquiera haberlos experimentado. Para los nuevos, el amor no tiene concepto. Es algo que vas a saber que está allí por discrepancia con tus demás emociones. No existen síntomas iguales en todas las personas. Presta atención e intenta pensar en la persona con la que quieras estar en este instante. La que te comprende y te irrita. A la que admiras y te gustaría proteger para siempre. Si no sientes nada de lo anterior, es que te hay cosas que interfieren inconscientemente en el proceso. Medita y saca tus conclusiones."_

Le pregunté a mi tío sobre el asunto. Creo que lo agarré en un mal momento. Se puso nervioso y empezó a irse por la tangente. Si no le decía que era suficiente (de la manera más gentil posible), por poco y me habla del sistema reproductor humano.

No encuentro una satisfacción con el testimonio de las personas. Tengo miedo que, como dice el ensayista, algo esté bloqueando mi libre expresión en el ámbito.

* * *

><p>Me reuní con Blue un par de días después para ir a un seminario de fotografía. El plan era solo pedirle prestada su cámara profesional, pero se autoinvitó. Creo que al final fue divertido con ella impidiendo que fotografiara otra cosa más que su imagen la mayoría de veces. A veces pienso que nuestra vida seria monótona y aburrida sin ella haciendo cosas precipitadamente: siendo Blue.<p>

El taller comenzaba ocho de la mañana. Llegamos tarde gracias a ella, pero no nos negaron la entrada, al parecer también al profesor se le pegaron las sábanas.

La secuencia siguiente fue así: teoría sobre balance de blancos y macro, Blue durmiendo sobre mi hombro mientras yo tomaba nota de cada palabra que decía en señor con bigote que dictaba el curso; práctica en el jardín del edificio, donde los tulipanes posaban para mí y Blue se sentía ignorada por el lente. Una que otra vez interrumpió. Su ego creció cuando un par de jóvenes le pidieron permiso para fotografiarla. Así se entretuvo un rato mientras yo seguía practicando.

La clase terminó y fuimos a imprimir las fotos. Una vez en mis manos, Blue me las quitó para ver en cuál había salido mejor. Le dije que no tenía por preocuparse, que podía llevarse todas. Me anunció que no quería, que me quedara con un recuerdo del taller, así que solo cogió dos donde salía ella en primer plano y me devolvió el resto. Claro, el 1% del montón eran mis hermosos tulipanes y el resto seguía siendo Blue. Bueno, era su cámara después de todo.

* * *

><p>Me topé con Green una tarde en Pewter, cuando fui a comprar cosas para la casa (había perdido accidentalmente mi cepillo de dientes). Yo caminaba cerca de las lozas deportivas y él estaba en ellas, jugando con unos muchachos a correr detrás de un balón. Estaba tan concentrado que no creo que me haya visto, pero se me hacía raro. Oí decir a Red que tenía asuntos importantes ese día.<p>

Se veía, en general, todo un deportista. Estaban jugando anaranjados contra blancos. No era difícil notar que Green lideraba a su equipo de pimpollos con mucho entusiasmo.

Solo seguí caminando, intentando asimilar algunas nuevas características de mi amigo, aquel que sigue creyendo que a veces da miedo con su actitud profundamente seria. No creo que esos niños piensen lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Una noche desperté en la madrugada gritando su nombre. Y ahí empecé a crear la hipótesis de que me gustaba.<p>

Fue la maldición más grande que me ha caído desde el insomnio de primavera. Es horrible no poder compartirlo con nadie y tratar de aparentar una "normalidad" que no me corresponde. Siento que estoy mintiéndoles a todos, incluso a mí. He intentado autosugestionarme para pensar que solo estoy confundida, que lo que me está pasando es solo cosa de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y que con los días será algo de lo que me pueda reír. Maldita sea, no se puede. Y lo peor es cuando tienes que preparar una actuación improvisada para no ser descubierta frente a esa persona, tomas un papel de villana y te mira como si le apenara tu cambio de actitud. Sufres y se te parte lo abstracto de tu cerebro. Piensas incluso que ganarías un Óscar si lo que estuviera sucediendo fuera una película. Y no es así, solo estás tú y tú estúpida manera de mirar todo diferente, de abrirte a un universo irracional. De poder pensar en un futuro incongruente con el paradigma de la aceptación.

Por un minuto medité que si no lo hubiera soñado con eso, mi ventana oculta no se hubiera despejado y no me hubiera podido dar cuenta de el porqué de mi separación del amor, o como sea que se llame esa cosa. Ahora no puedo dejar encontrar relaciones entre lo que me pasa y cada cosa a mi alrededor.

* * *

><p>–¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás así? Creo que me he ganado el derecho.<p>

Una de las tantas tardes que Red iba a casa a hornear galletas. Sé que eso es una conducta que pocos chicos adoptan, pero en cuanto escuchó mi voz cuando contesté su llamada, insistió en hacerlo. La capacidad de un amigo para animarte abarca muchas acciones: de actuar ridículamente para ver una mueca en tu rostro hasta darte de comer para que pienses en la llenura de tu estómago en vez que tu problema. Lo ha hecho un par de veces además de esta oportunidad. Claro que, nunca podría decirle lo que realmente me pasa.

–Cosas de la vida, Red. Uno de esos debates que te ponen el mundo de cabeza.

–¿Soñaste con algo interesante y eso te perturba? ¿Algo erótico tal vez?

Le tiré un cojín. Es un loco, pero lo quiero muchísimo. Es un traumado, pero acepto que me sacó la sonrisa que necesitaba. Creo que podría albergar la posibilidad de decirle la verdad. Mas hoy no, un día de calma en medio de la tormenta no se desperdicia.

* * *

><p>El cumpleaños de Green se acercaba y en mí seguían combatiendo las dos ideologías que no me soltaron desde el día que les abrí la puerta pensando que eran pasajeras. Cada vez que digo que no me voy a seguir obsesionando, me contradigo totalmente. Hemos salido un muchas veces en lo que fue del mes. Claro que, con los demás. Red, Green, Blue y yo nos divertimos a nuestra manera, no somos un cuarteto normal. Como compinches, como amigos sin preocupaciones. Bullying, bromas, anécdotas y eso. Cada vez me siento más culpable; no se merece eso. Me trata tan bien, como si no pasara nada.<p>

El secreto lo sé yo, solo yo. Así que si se esparce o se llega a enterar, yo seré la única culpable.

* * *

><p>Fui a comprar un regalo, algo que le fascine para que deje de estar diciendo que me da miedo. Green es serio, pero lo conozco y sé que tiene el sentido del humor por algún lado, aunque escondido bajo siete llaves. Le compré una casaca de cuero, aunque tuve algunos problemas al escoger la talla. Incluso le pedí a un chico (que poseía dimensiones parecidas al cumpleañero) que se la probara. Para mi mala suerte, cuando le agradecía, llegó Blue. Lanzar maldiciones mentalmente no estaba mal.<p>

–¡Cariño! –dijo acercándose mientras levantaba la mano, para que no alegara que no la vi.

Él también volteó –no sé si se habrá sentido aludido– mientras ella corría hasta nosotros. Le dije que era una amiga y que no se preocupara. Nuevamente le agradecí y le dije que huyera antes de que llegara, claro que no con esas palabras.

Blue me miró pícara.

Le expliqué que acababa de pedirle un favor a la persona con la que me había visto.

No me hizo caso.

Lo pensé por unos instantes, tenía una cortina al fin.

La dejé hablando sola, fingiendo enorme molestia. Realmente no la sentía, pero era necesaria. Pagué la casaca y pasé de nuevo junto a ella. La miré por el rabillo del ojo: desconcertada, pidiendo una explicación a mí supuesto arranque de ira que era insostenible frente a mi actitud de siempre ¿Era una pelea de amigas? Tal vez. De lo único que podía estar segura es que el orgullo se le va a implantar luego del impacto, de la rara situación. No me va a querer hablar y yo, aunque me duela, no le pediré disculpas. Espero que se enoje muchísimo.

–Lo siento Blue, es por tu bien –dije inaudible al salir del Centro Comercial.

No puedo decir que no me sentí melancólica al llegar a casa. No estaba Red. De alguna manera comprendí que tenía que sufrir para evitar que, con una verdad, los demás sufran.

* * *

><p>Aunque me insistió para ir juntos, le dije que nos encontraríamos allá. Tendría que soportar demasiado ese día. No quería que Red se enterara que estaba camino al calvario.<p>

Había envuelto el regalo con elegante papel e incluso le había puesto un moño. Se veía genial.

Llegué a Pallet antes de lo pensado. Quizá el estrés aligeró mis pasos, quizá la sorpresa que me llevaría hubiera hecho que mis pies volvieran a tomar la dirección a casa, pero no lo hicieron. Tenía que demostrar que no me afectaba, pero sí lo hacía.

La puerta estaba semi-abierta. Deduje que no tendría que tocar debido a la confianza. Error. El regalo de Blue estaba haciendo presencia. Sentí ganas de vomitar al ver como sus bocas hacían contacto con tanta sutileza y veracidad al mismo tiempo. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Opté por salir un momento y volver a entrar: así tocaba la puerta y podía dejar de hacer eso que me hacía estar en el mismísimo infierno. Solo pude "huir" porque no se percataron de que entré. No lo harían. Por lo menos no ella. No recibí noticias de ella desde de la discusión planificada.

Para mi mala o buena suerte, Red ya estaba en la puerta. También los vio. El solo puso cara de signo de interrogación. Yo seguí mi sensual escape de momento.

Afuera el sol luchaba contra el atardecer. Era hermoso, hasta que alguien me cubrió los ojos. Conocía esas manos.

–Red, no estoy para esto.

Se sorprendió de mi manera de responder y me miró a los ojos, a mis ojos a punto de empezar con el nacimiento de un río. Luego me observó curiosos mientras su boca evocaba alegría.

–Lo sabía, a ti te gusta Green ¿Cierto? Por eso te saliste cuando lo encontraste en "esas actitudes" con Blue.

–No… no es cierto… Él…

La voz y los pasos de Red no eran discretos y antes de que terminara por lanzar mi explicación, por decir la verdad a mi mejor amigo, por quitarme la faceta… apareció Green. Su mirada penetrante me dijo que no esperara lo mejor de momento.

–¿Pasa algo aquí?

No me quitaba la vista de encima y ya me empezaba a avergonzar más de lo normal. Cabizbaja, no quería responder.

–Estábamos a punto de entrar ¿Verdad, Yellow?

Era inútil pensar que no escuchó el comentario de Red y mi actitud al responder. De seguro que estaba uniendo cabos sueltos.

–La verdad es que…

–¿Eso es para mí? –dijo señalando el obsequio.

–Claro… es tu cumpleaños. Todo tuyo.

Lo tomó y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver qué era. Me agradeció por el gesto.

Terminada la tensión, volvimos a la casa.

Blue seguía sin hablarme.

Mejor así.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Green se ofreció a acompañarme a casa. No sé qué rayos estaba pasando por mi cabeza, pero acepté. Red me guiñó un ojo sin que Blue lo viera. Espero que pronto le pueda explicar la verdad y deje de pensar algo que no es.<p>

Al principio no habló y se limitó a caminar un paso delante de mí. Pronto noté que lo que realmente quería era aclarar el tema de antes, cuando salió y nos escuchó a mí y a Red. Me animé a empezar.

–Green, escuchaste lo que dijo Red cuando saliste a vernos ¿no?

–Claro, era imposible que Red no gritase mientras habla. Deberías decirle que aprenda a susurrar.

–Se lo he dicho un par de veces.

No habló hasta que yo retomé el tema.

–Pues, solo quiero decirte que…

–Que no te gusto ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Detuvo su trote y volteó a clavarme –de nuevo– los ojos.

–Lo siento Green, p-pero todo esto fue un malentendido. Tú no me gustas de esa manera – tomé un poco de aire antes de continuar– No quiero que te quedes con esa idea.

Le salió una risilla incomprensible. Creí que se estaba burlando.

–Ya lo sabía. Hay personas que se delatan con los ojos y tú eres una de ellas. Te vi cuando entraste aunque no te diste cuenta. La distraída de tu amiga solo siguió disfrutando del momento; tienes que comprenderla un poco… sobre todo si piensas seguir enamorada de una persona tan trastornada como ella.

Rechiné mis dientes y preocupé mis facciones.

Me dijo que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, un lugar donde se oculta la maldad y bondad de la gente y que te delatan cuando mientes.

–Por eso es que he sabido que guardas cierto interés por ella. Me contó sobre su discusión en el Centro Comercial. Fue una babosada y es difícil creérsela. Claro que, esta tuvo efecto en Blue, tal como lo esperabas ¿no?

Estupefacta. Green era demasiado impredecible. Tenía que meditar un momento antes de contrarrestar su enunciado.

–No quiero hacerle daño. No quiero martirizarla con algo de lo que ella no es culpable ¿Qué pensarías tú si Red te dice que es gay?

Se le escapó una carcajada. Luego, la seriedad predominó.

–¿Has visto los ojos de Blue con detenimiento?

* * *

><p>Green se fue luego que me viera levantar el pulgar por la ventana.<p>

Organicé mis ideas un poco. Green habla con metáforas y me pasé un buen rato descifrándolas. La primera orden que me di a mí misma fue arreglar mi amistad con Blue. Creo que puedo sobrellevar su no conocimiento de mi gusto hacia ella, pero no podría vivir sin cruzar alguna palabra con mi mejor amiga.

No había pasado ni una hora y estaba en camino a Pallet Town nuevamente.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Claro que, estaba jadeando aún cuando su madre me abrió la puerta. Le dije que por favor, me permitiera pasar a hablar con Blue. No se negó, la mayoría de ocasiones solo saludo y no pido permiso. He estado tantas veces allí que se me considera una más de la familia. Subí las escaleras y llegué a su habitación. La suerte estaba conmigo: no estaba con seguro.

–Eres muy orgullosa, Blue.

Me miró algo extrañada. Ver a la chica con la que te has "peleado" aparecer en tu casa a esas horas de la noche no era algo que se viera todos los días. Estaba echada sobre su cama, mas al verme se sentó al filo de esta.

–Te enojaste por algo sin sentido, Yellow. Yo solo pensé que tenías algo con ese chico o por lo menos, que te interesabas en alguien por fin. Es raro que no tengas algún pretendiente, querida. Mírate, eres tan linda y adorable que…

–Blue –interrumpí – En el momento que he hiciste la pregunta, en serio no me gustaba nadie. Aunque luego me obsesioné con el tema. Fue una horrible semana ¿sabes? Y encima la estupidez de fingir enojo hacia ti terminó siendo algo masoquista de mi parte.

–Es raro andar sin tu mejor amiga ¿no crees?

–Sí, es muy inusual.

Me abrazó. Mentiría si dijera que no fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en el poco tiempo que me di cuenta de la profundidad y la dirección de mi corazón, o mejor dicho, mi cerebro: allí es donde realmente se dan los procesos sentimentales, eso fue lo que dijo Oak. El tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío me hizo sentir un cosquilleo constante. Y es que ahora comprendo que cuando me saludaba con un simple roce de mejillas me sentía alegre. Inconscientemente siempre me he sentido admirada por Blue en general. Es la chica más increíble que conozco, es mi mejor amiga, es aquella que me va a hacer la vida imposible si no empiezo a cantar los motivos detrás de mi indiferencia hacia ella. Recordé cuando se arrecostó en mí aquella clase donde era mi modelo y sentía, en medio de sus bostezos, como podía arreglar todo fácilmente. La confianza implicaba usar a tu compañera de almohada, pero apostaría mi casa a que no lo hubiera hecho si conociera la verdad.

Mi respiración de vio atrofiada y empecé a sentir calor.

Dudé en decírselo, muchas ideas opositoras.

Conté hasta tres e intenté calmarme, maldita taquicardia.

Nos soltamos y empieza a reír. Me contó lo de Green con una extraña mueca, como si realmente hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Green la miró a los ojos luego de "eso" y sin decir nada, se fue. El argumento que me dio fue que el pidió ser besado como regalo de cumpleaños, ya que –de nuevo– olvidó comprarle algo. No sabía si creerle, pero suena descabellado y a la vez típico de nuestro amigo.

Me toma de las manos, en señal de que la confianza nunca se fue y no vale la pena recordar algo irrelevante.

Le iba a hacer daño en cualquier momento, lo presentí. Me hubiese gustado salir corriendo de su habitación, pero me mantuvo cautiva, hipnotizada. Dejé de ser yo.

Me importó un comino el mundo, sus prejuicios, sus normas ¿por qué cuestionar algo que es propio del ser humano? ¿Acaso enamorarse era un delito?

La cogí de sorpresa, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Caímos en la alfombra.

Sus labios eran tibios a comparación de los míos. Tal vez era porque tenía baja la presión sanguínea a modo de reacción. Nos separamos. Buqué en sus ojos la verdad, quería saber que le pasa por la mente en ese instante.

–¿Estás segura que soy yo?

–No es Red ni Green y además de ustedes no tengo amistades cercanas.

Está acostada boca arriba mientras yo me apoyaba en ambos brazos para que nuestros rostros estén a escaso milímetros.

–Eres una antisocial – exclamó en tono de broma.

–Y tú una chica que no sabe lo que quiere.

–Eso lo veremos.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

–¡Mamá, papá! ¡Yellow se va a quedar a dormir hoy porque es muy tarde para que regrese sola a su casa!

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó muy deprisa, sin borrar aquellas horas de mi mente.<p>

Blue partió unos días después a otra región, luego de evitarme y no avisarme. La llamé y no respondió ni devolvió la llamada. De cualquier manera, sabía de la existencia del margen de error. Confesamos todo aquel día, los miedos, lo desagradable que sería para otros, pero conocíamos en el fondo que era imposible. Ni siquiera sus padres ni mi tutor o entenderían. Era un secreto y así se quedaría. Sé que no volveré a verla hasta que regrese casada y con hijos, sé que le hice un grave daño. En mi conciencia resuena un "te lo dije". Y sí, me sentí fatal y lloré en brazos de mis dos amigos su partida. Green sabía por qué y trató de bromear para hacerme sentir mejor. Claro que, me tuve que reír de su intento. Red solo me apapachó y no me soltó hasta que parara de derramar lágrimas sin saber el verdadero motivo. Parecía una niña a la cual la separan de su amigo imaginario al momento de crecer. Pero Blue era real, tan real que aún puedo sentirla cerca.

Creo que una parte de ella siempre quedará en mí y en las fotos de aquella vez donde me arrepiento de no haberle tomado más. Blue era mucho mejor que los tulipanes.

Era especial y la amaba ineludiblemente por eso.

Superarlo es más difícil cuando se hace en silencio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final:<strong> _¡Ta chán! Luego de que a la estúpida y bendita inspiración se le ocurriera visitarme una de esas madrugadas de insomnio, logré escribir algo (¡Al fin!). Claro que, el teclado de mi ordenador es un desastre (se le han salido tres teclas y se borraron las letritas) xP

Si hay algún error, disculpen. Es de madrugada...

En fin, eso es todo :3


End file.
